Chillido
by pasivagresiva
Summary: [Inktober 2017, día nueve - Screech / Chillido] Muchos clichés de Disney y Hollywood pueden entregar una pésima idea de cómo las chicas reaccionan a lo tenebroso. Amanai Kanoka era la máxima prueba de aquello.


**9\. Screech/Chillido (TanaKano)**

* * *

Nishinoya no podía comprenderlo. No había forma de que en su pequeña cabeza engominada hacia arriba entrara la idea de que su mejor amigo, su _bro_ , dejara pasar semejante oportunidad.

Y sinceramente, a todos quienes conocían a Ryūnosuke les parecía igual de irrisorio.

Este es el asunto: Ryūnosuke tenía mala, _pésima_ suerte con las mujeres. Fue así en la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y probablemente ahora que estaban a punto de graduarse de tercer año, el ciclo se repetiría cuando entrara en la universidad.

Sus amigos pensaban así al menos. Y es que la personalidad intimidante del rapado afectaba a chicos de su mismo club ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo con las delicadas chicas que rondaban por los salones de clases y el patio? ¿Cómo no iban a sentirse asustadas ante las expresiones faciales de Tanaka? Su voz rasposa cada vez que entraba en modo hincha de barra brava y su mentón se alzaba como si estuviera constantemente bajando los humos a quién se atreviera a desafiarlo.

Por ello y muchas cosas más, nadie podía creer que Tanaka no se diera cuenta de que su amiga de infancia, Kanoka, estuviese prendada, prendadísima de él. Y el chico no lo hizo, hasta que el líbero de los cuervos lo tomó de los hombros un día y se lo explicó con manzanitas.

No, Yū tampoco era precisamente lo que se conoce como un rompecorazones. Es más, solía correr una suerte parecida que su mejor amigo, sólo que por otros motivos –como su altura, por ejemplo–. Pero al parecer podía darse cuenta de mejor manera de la forma en que la chica miraba y hablaba a Tanaka cada vez que se encontraban cerca.

Y así mismo, fue cómo Nishinoya armó el plan perfecto –según él– para que la tensión y, sobre todo, la distancia entre ellos, disminuyera al mínimo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?

Ryūnosuke caminaba junto a su amigo, y ahora mentor, hasta la feria de atracciones local. Las calles que llevaban al recinto dedicado al ocio, se encontraban repletas de flechas con motivos de Halloween.

Pleno otoño y el viento jugueteaba con las hojas secas que habían muerto y abandonado sus árboles de origen. Toda la gente llevaba bufandas y chaquetas, y por supuesto el par de amigos no era la excepción.

Llegaron a la feria de juegos. Desde la entrada se podía observar una enorme rueda de la fortuna, donde de seguro se podía observar gran parte de la ciudad y la casa de muchos de sus actuales compañeros. Incluso de los chicos de tercero que pertenecían al equipo de volley hasta el año pasado, Asahi, Kōshi y Daichi. Sin embargo, de esos tres, sólo Asahi seguía viviendo en la zona.

Otros juegos podían visualizarse a la lejanía: carritos chocadores, sillas voladoras, un par de máquinas que te hacían quedar de cabeza y montañas rusas. Más al fondo y moviéndose un poco, de seguro podrían encontrar la atracción por la que iban específicamente.

— ¡Por supuesto! —aseguró la Deidad Guardiana al otro chico, que se encontraba con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos sudándole más de lo normal— En todas las películas las chicas se vuelven vulnerables cuando sienten miedo.

Tanaka lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados. Hasta para él, lo que acababa de decir su amigo, era bastante reprochable.

— Suenas como un depredador sexual.

— No me refiero a eso —se llevó una mano a la frente, incrédulo por el mal pensar del otro— Me refiero a que tendrá miedo una vez esté dentro y tal como en una película de terror en el cine, te usará para protegerse —explicó moviendo sus extremidades superiores— Es cien por ciento seguro.

— Vale... —arregló su chaqueta y se miró en un espejo que sacó de su bolsillo. A Yū no le sonó demasiado convencido.

No tenía mucho que reparar en su apariencia. No usaba ningún tipo de maquillaje, por lo que las cuantas espinillas que tenía en su rostro, las exhibía como cualquier adolescente. Su cabello estaba volviendo a crecer luego de que pasara un mes desde la última vez que Saeko le pasó la máquina de afeitar por su cabeza.

No tenía restos de comida en los dientes y su aliento era fresco por haberse comido un paquete de mentitas en el camino. Lucía bien, decente al menos. O eso es lo que veía en su espejo de mano que robó de la mesita auxiliar de su hermana.

— Supongo que tendremos que confiar en Hollywood, Disney y todos los clichés que nos han vendido ¿no? —cerró el espejo, lo guardó de nuevo y miró al chico del mechón rubio.

— Ten fe, Ryū —colocó una mano en cada hombro del más alto y lo miró a los ojos, con toda la confianza del mundo. La misma que demostraba cada vez en la cancha— Y si tu fe no es suficiente, piensa en esto...

 _"Le gusto a Kanoka"._ Tanaka lo repitió como un mantra, tal como Yū se lo había dicho. Así se mantendría entretenido hasta que la chica apareciera frente a él. Quedó solo en el lugar, pero Nishinoya le había dicho que estaría atento a sus mensajes. Y que en caso de cualquier inconveniente o ayuda que necesitara, no andaría demasiado lejos.

Había esperado aproximadamente diez minutos cuando que divisó a la lejanía la esbelta y alta figura de la chica de cabello corto. No llevaba su uniforme de colegio, ni tampoco el de su equipo de voleibol. Estaba con un abrigo rojo entallado en la cintura y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unas calzas negras y zapatillas también rojas como su gran abrigo con capucha.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio con ropas casuales. Para entonces, era un pre-adolescente el doble de despistado que en la actualidad. Y Kanoka siempre había sido una amiga que jamás vio con otros ojos.

Ahora era distinto.

Nishinoya tenía razón ¿Cómo no se fijó en ella antes?

— Le gusto a Kanoka... Le gusto a Kanoka... Le gusto... —susurró para sí mismo mientras una sonrisa algo torcida por el nerviosismo apareció cuando la chica lo vio entre la multitud y le saludó ondeando su mano.

 _"Joder, creo que a mí me gusta Kanoka también"_

— Ryū-chan ¿qué tal?

La chica del cabello corto llegó frente a él y le dio una pequeña reverencia. La distancia entre ambos era prudente. La suficiente como para que el lateral se fijara en el cuello descubierto de la chica, de donde asomaba un discreto collar con un dije de una corona.

Kanoka se sonrojó ante la mirada y silencio de su ex compañero de escuela. Se guardó unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Eso último hizo despertar al chico.

— ¡Oh, Kanoka! No llevas bufanda.

— No, la verdad es que la perdí en...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su justificación por haber aparecido con su cuello descubierto en un día tan frío, Ryūnosuke se había acercado para colocarle su bufanda.

La chica se quedó pasmada mientras su amigo de infancia le abrigaba con su accesorio. Cerró los ojos por un momento, inhalando discretamente el aroma que de él emanaba. Cuando los abrió, el dueño de la bufanda estaba con la vista hacia el costado, rascando su nuca desnuda.

— Muchas gracias, Ryū —inclinó su tronco para poder hacer que el otro de tercero le mirara— ¿Dónde iremos primero?

— Esto... —su postura se volvió rígida, como la de un soldado llamado por el alto mando— Acá mismo, a la casa del terror.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó y vio como el rapado le asentía enérgicamente— ¡Eso es genial! Siempre he querido entrar a una casa del terror.

Lucía tan emocionada que aquello descolocó un poco a Tanaka _¿No se suponía que estuviera asustada al respecto?_

— ¿Estás segura? Puede que esté bastante aterrador allá adentro —apuntó a sus espaldas con el pulgar, como tratando de causar la reacción por la que se había preparado.

— ¡Sí! Me encantan los libros de suspenso y terror. Además, considerado el éxito que ha tenido "It", no me sorprendería que estuviese Pennywise allá adentro —soltó con tanta seguridad que al chico se le vino todo su plan abajo.

Primero, Amanai parecía inmune a lo tenebroso. Por lo que las probabilidades de que acabase con ella abrazada a su torso por el susto, disminuían considerablemente.

Segundo, y siguiendo el punto anterior, no tenía mayores herramientas para hacerle creer a la chica lo _cool_ que él era. Tal parecía que no necesitaba protegerla. La habían subestimado.

Tercero y último:

— ¿Pennywise? —preguntó en voz alta— ¿Te refieres al payaso que secuestraba niños?

— El mismo—le levantó una ceja, confirmando sus dudas— ¡Ven, vamos a la fila!

Tanaka había quedado tan afectado por la película en cuestión que estuvo una semana prendiendo todas las luces de la casa antes de llegar al baño cuando era de noche. La vio en casa de Ennoshita, los tres con Nishinoya y tuvo que ocultar al máximo su conmoción para no quedar en vergüenza. No es que fuera particularmente un miedoso –de lo contrario jamás habría accedido al plan supremo del líbero–, pero los payasos, _oh dios_ , los payasos eran otro tema. Así como los ratones para Chikara y las agujas para Yū.

Trató de mantenerse tranquilo en la fila ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que la feria estuviese tan actualizada como para tener a Pennywise en su lista de personajes aterradores? _"Bajas"_ , se dijo el chico, tratando de autoconvencerse.

Por fin la fila avanzó. Les pidieron sus nombres de pila para un supuesto regalo que les darían al final del recorrido y entraron juntos. Kanoka se mantenía un poco alejada del chico, demasiado emocionada mirando las decoraciones en luces que adornaban el techo, las paredes y hasta el suelo en forma de lámparas.

— Kanoka, acércate un poco más. Puede que esto se ponga feo.

La azabache estuvo a punto de responderle algo para bajar el perfil a la situación, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser abrazada por su eterno platónico. Asintió y se ubicó a un lado del chico.

Era el momento. Tanaka levantó su brazo, tembloroso más por las mariposas en el estómago que por los monstruos que verían en el camino. Rodeó a la chica, colocando su mano a la altura del codo de esta, a lo que la morena respondió dando un pequeño brinco.

— ¡Lo siento! —la soltó de inmediato y mostró las palmas de las manos excusándose— Si es demasiado pronto yo puedo entender...

Justo cuando el chico trataba de explicar, Kanoka le hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia atrás. Ryūnosuke le hizo caso y se encontró con un Oni de máscara roja y cabello pajoso. Como pudo, se volteo y colocó entre la chica y el demonio en gesto desafiante.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres pelear? —el monstruo no decía nada, sólo se mantenía con sus brazos en el aire mostrándose más alto que los presentes. Tanaka enseñaba los puños, con las rodillas levemente dobladas y un pie más adelante que otro— ¡No te la vas a llevar!

— ¡Ryū-chan, no! —le tomó los brazos y los bajó para luego mirar al demonio— Disculpe. Siga haciendo su trabajo —miró a su acompañante y le tomó de la muñeca— Ven, sigamos.

Si no fuera por las tenues y poco cooperativas luces que les rodeaban, los tonos rojizos en el rostro del cuervo hubiesen quedado completamente revelados a la chica del cabello corto. Una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción se precipitaba en la forma de un calor en sus pómulos y un chispeo en su estómago. Kanoka le estaba guiando por los pasadizos de la casa del terror tomándole su muñeca.

Ryūnosuke se detuvo en seco y junto con él, Amanai también lo hizo, volteándose a verlo a los ojos y luego a su propia mano sosteniéndole con firmeza.

Pudo ver la misma mirada de inseguridad en sus ojos que cuando ambos eran niños. No podía, _no quería_ que la chica volviera a mirarle de semejante manera con esos enormes y brillantes ojos de pestañas largas. No quería que dudara más de sus acciones, por temor a lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Porque Tanaka se sentía muy feliz en ese momento y quería que ella también lo estuviera.

Reunió toda la fe que tenía y la que Nishinoya había depositado en él para tomarle la mano a su ex compañera de escuela. Le dio una sonrisa sincera, recibiendo otra ligeramente más recatada.

— Vamos juntos —propuso y la chica asintió.

Caminaron lado a lado como una pareja común y corriente, soltando gritos de emoción y sorpresa cada vez que un vampiro, fantasma arrastrando cadenas u otro ogro se les aparecía en la ruta. No se soltaron de la mano en ningún momento. De hecho, cuando eran emboscados por un personaje de terror, apretaban más la mano del otro, terminando los dos en risotadas por la emoción.

Estaban llegando al final del recorrido y tal parecía que lo peor había sucedido. Llegaron a un pasillo donde al fondo se encontraba un gran portón con un letrero ensangrentado que decía en mayúsculas "EXIT".

Los dos se miraron y asintieron cuando llegaron a la misma conclusión: debían correr hasta aquella puerta lo más rápido posible para no ser atrapados por nada más en el proceso.

Kanoka apretó la mano de Tanaka y con ello el chico supo que era momento de empezar a correr. Pero no alcanzaron a dar ni tres pasos cuando se abrió un pasadizo en la pared y de ella emergió humo y una luz roja. El de cabeza rapada tuvo un horrible presentimiento al respecto. Y con mayor razón cuando una desafinada y tétrica música de circo iba en aumento desde dicho agujero en la pared de dónde empezaban a sonar pasos.

— Oh no —dijo para sí mismo.

— Es...

El cuervo se encontraba quieto, aturdido por el desenlace de su casi perfecta salida de no ser porque el jodido payaso Pennywise les estaba saludando desde su escondite con un brazo de utilería. Pero Tanaka no iba a reparar en si el brazo era falso o no en aquel momento.

— Kanoka-chan, sé que este es un pésimo momento para confesártelo, pero me aterran los payasos y este en particular —soltó de una sola vez y dándole una mirada rápida a la chica.

— ¿¡Cómo!?

La imponente figura emergió entre el humo y música, haciendo que Tanaka chillara como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida. Amanai le miró preocupada.

— Hola, Ryūnosuke —saludó con ese remedo de voz amigable que el rapado recordaba de memoria. El payaso hizo aparecer un globo de su espalda y se lo tendió al chico, quien claramente era el más aterrado de ambos— ¿Te gustan los globos?

Para la azabache quedó claro por qué les pidieron el nombre a ambos antes de empezar el recorrido. Su mano ya no sostenía la de Tanaka. Apretó sus puños y se colocó delante de su amigo.

— ¡Oh, Kanoka! ¡Eres muy valiente para ser una chica! Ten, dale este globo a tu novio para que se anime y me recuerde.

El comentario del payaso le hizo hervir la sangre. Siempre supo que todo era un espectáculo y que no debían tomárselo a pecho. Pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia la chica de la Preparatoria Niiyama, permitiría que la vieran vulnerable sólo por ser mujer.

— ¡Sí, joder, soy una chica! ¡Y no te tengo miedo!

Con una velocidad envidiable y ante los ojos desconcertados y abiertos a más no poder del lateral, la morena le dio un certero golpe con su rodilla en la entrepierna a Pennywise. Por supuesto, el hombre detrás del traje no supo preveer el ataque de aquella alta jovencita y sólo quedó enrollado en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

Kanoka no perdió el tiempo y volvió a tomar la mano de su acompañante para sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes. Pero llegando al portón, se volteó para mirar el globo rojo que se encontraba suspendido en el aire. Lo tomó y volvió con Ryūnosuke , saliendo ambos de la casa del terror en completo silencio.

Una vez lejos del lugar, sentados en una banca del parque, por fin pudieron hablar sobre lo sucedido.

— Eso fue...

— Terrible, lo sé —interrumpió la morena llevándose las manos al rostro, aún sosteniendo el globo entre sus dedos— ¡Pero siento demasiada rabia cuando alguien me subestima! Piensan que soy débil sólo porque ellos son hombres.

Tanaka tragó con dificultad. Se sentía terrible por haber accedido al plan de Nishinoya con la misma idea que la chica que tenía al frente repudiaba. Un tonto, eso era lo que era por pensar que la perseverante y hábil Kanoka Amanai era una chica indefensa que necesitaba poco menos de un príncipe azul para ser salvada. Cuando todo terminó siendo lo contrario.

— Fue genial.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Fue increíble! ¡Kanoka, eres demasiado _cool_! —le habló con una enorme sonrisa para convencerla de lo que decía— No tuviste miedo en ningún momento ¿Y esa patada al payaso ese? —comenzó a reír y no paró mientras seguía hablando— No tengo palabras, me encantó.

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron del color del arrebol. No podía creer que Ryū pensara eso de ella.

— G-Gracias.

— Gracias a ti por salvarme de Pennywise —colocó su mano sobre la de la chica. Estaba tibia, al igual que la suya. Y era tan nívea como el rostro de Kanoka cuando no se mostraba avergonzada como ahora.

Ambos rieron con timidez. Kanoka ya no se sobresaltó ante el tacto del más bajo. Se sentía agradable y sincero. Sobre todo porque se imaginaba lo terrible que debió ser para Tanaka tener que asumir uno de sus miedos. Y por ello, se sentía demasiado afortunada, porque pudo ayudar a que un recuerdo que quedaría como tenebroso y tal vez hasta traumático en la mente del cuervo, se transformase en uno colmado en risas.

Un casto beso, fue el que selló aquel encuentro entre ambos, pero augurando lo que sería el inicio de lo que Kanoka por años soñó. Y lo que Ryūnosuke había estado buscando por todos lados, sin reparar en lo que tenía frente suyo. Evidente y franco, como la forma en que la morena le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar de la suya.

— ¿Quieres seguir viendo la feria? —habló luego de unos segundos después.

— Después de semejante espectáculo del que fui responsable, no me atrevería a volver a la feria —rió contagiando al de cabeza afeitada— Pero tengo hambre ¿vamos por un pan de melón?

 _"Es perfecta"_ , pensó Tanaka antes de asentir emocionado y enlazar una vez más sus dedos entre los de la chica para salir juntos del lugar.

* * *

Nota: La verdad es que estoy enamoradísima de esta chiquilla, así que desde que comencé este desafío supe que tenía que escribir algo que la incluyese. Por supuesto, con mi pelón favorito. Ni siquiera sé si así se llama la ship, o si es RyuKano o TanaAma ¿? Pero el tema es que la adoro y se merece el mundo entero, al igual que Tanaka.

Edit: Me ofende profundamente que Kanoka no aparezca en las opciones de personajes. Sólo por eso no está incluida en la info.


End file.
